Which Animatronics Are Returning For 2020?
I have made a rubric to determine which animatronics will come back for the 2019 year. I am sorry if this comes out to be bad, this is my 1st time making something like this :) Feel free to comment on my mistakes. *'1. Youtube Views- (0-55k) 4%, (56k-80k) 8%, (90K-130k) 12%, (141k-200k) 16%, (201k and above) 20%' *'2. Youtube Likes- (0-600) 4%, (601- 900) 8%, (901-1.1k) 12%, (1.11-1.3k) 16%, (1.31k and above) 20%' *'3. Years- (1) 20%, (2) 12%, (3) 8%, (4) 0%, Jumping Spider & Sitting Scarecrow (20%)' *'4. Online Rating- (0-2) 4%, (2.1-3) 8%, (3.1-3.9) 12%, (4-4.5) 16%, (4.6-5) 20%' *'5. Price- (0-$130) 20%, ($131-$200) 16%, ($201-$210) 12%, ($211-$230) 8%, ($231 and above) 4%' *'6. +10% for being sold out after season has ended (not applicable to returning animatronics)' *'7. Youtube Dislikes- (0-5) 0%, (6-10) -5%, (11-20) -10%, (21-40) -15%, (41 and above) -20% ' *8. Licensed animatronics will not be listed, as they do not come back into stores on display. Arctic Dragon- 56k views- 8% 597 likes- 4% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 41% 5 stars- 20% $350- 4% 24 dislikes- (-15%) Cerberus- 230k views- 20% 640 likes- 8% 4 years- 0% Returning Percentage- 40% 4.4 stars- 16% $190- 16% 43 dislikes- (-20) Cocooned Corpse- 60k views- 8% 619 likes- 8% 2 years- 12% Returning Percentage- 50% 4.5 stars- 16% $160- 16% 14 dislikes- (-10%) Crouchy- 104k views- 12% 913 likes- 12% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 53% 5 stars- 20% $300- 4% 27 dislikes- (-15%) Hugz- 78k views- 8% 787 likes- 8% 2 years- 12% Returning Percentage- 50% 4.8 stars- 20% $210- 12% 16 dislikes- (-10) Jack Straw- 95k views- 12% 767 likes- 8% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 71% 5 stars- 20% $200- 16% Sold out- 10% 38 dislikes- (-15%) Jumping Spider- 124k views- 12% 226 likes- 4% 9 years- 20% Returning Percentage- 62% 4.1 stars-16% $50- 20% 11 dislikes- (-10%) Man’s Possessed Friend- 47k views- 4% 397 likes- 4% 2 years- 12% Returning Percentage- 51% 4.8 stars- 20% $160- 16% 10 dislikes- (-5%) Rusty- 66k views- 8% 758 likes- 8% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 53% 4.1 stars- 16% $200- 16% 23 dislikes- (-15%) Sitting Scarecrow- 422k views- 20% 748 likes- 8% 4 years- 20% Returning Percentage- 64% 4.9 stars- 20% $160- 16% 79 dislikes- (-20%) The Collector- 62k views- 8% 863 likes- 8% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 45% 5 stars- 20% $250- 4% 20 dislikes- (-15%) Tortured Torso- 53k views- 4% 632 likes- 8% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 72% 5 stars- 20% $130- 20% Sold out- 10% 13 dislikes- (-10%) Abandoned Annie- 338k views- 20% 1.2k likes- 16% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 68% 3.8 stars- 12% $110- 20% 130 dislikes- (-20%) Bloodthirsty Betty- 97k views- 12% 864 likes- 8% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 71% 4.8 stars- 20% $160- 16% Sold out- 10% 29 dislikes- (-15%) Demonic Dahlia- 70k views- 8% 790 likes- 8% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 57% 4.8 stars- 20% $200- 16% 22 dislikes- (-15%) Double Trouble- 35k views- 4% 634 likes- 8% 2 years- 12% Returning Percentage- 45% 4.8 stars- 20% $190- 16% 23 dislikes- (-15%) Experimental Eddie- 52k views- 4% 643 likes- 8% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 49% 4.1 stars- 16% $200- 16% 21 dislikes- (-15%) Graveyard Ghoul- 55k views- 4% 725- 8% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 57% 4.1 stars- 16% $130- 20% 11 dislikes- (-11%) Headless Help- 53k views- 4% 517 likes- 4% 1 year 20% Returning Percentage- 46% 5 stars- 20% $230- 8% 15 dislikes- (-10%) Waving Wally- 159k views- 16% 1k likes- 12% 1 year- 20% Returning Percentage- 64% 5 stars- 20% $200- 16% 70 dislikes- (-20%) This year, 7 animatronics returned for the 2019 season. (Including jumping spider and sitting scarecrow who have returned for multiple years in a row ) That being said, around 5 animatronics came back from the previous year. I have come to the conclusion that the following animatronics will appear in 2020 is: 7. Jumping Spider- 62% 6. Sitting Scarecrow- 64% 5. Waving Wally- 64% 4. Abandoned Annie- 68% 3. Bloodthirsty Betty- 71% 2. Jack Straw- 71% 1. Tortured Torso- 72%